Helenite (Aptos)
Helenite is a crystal gem, who uses her ability to control warp space. Appearance Helenite's gem is a teal green on the top of the back of her head. She wears long, light green hair, and she wears a body suit of black with cyan undertones, with the cyan swirling around a golden star on her left shoulder. The sleeves and shoes end with definitive green color, outlining the cuff on the shirt. Her skin is slightly blue tinted, and her eyes are bright blue. Personality Fairly logical, she likes to think things through before acting, however she can occasionally have impulsive actions. She cares for others, and so she attempts to help them as much as possible while keeping her own safety as a priority. Abilities *Can teleport to nearby warp pads *Can create and manipulate warp energy and streams, which brings objects into warp space, though animate objects would need to be completely enveloped, or else it would only act like an energy blast. *Able to activates warp pads from a distance. *Warp Swim: Can move in warp energy and streams, allowing her to move in and out of them, without a final destination. *'''Overheating: '''Helenite's abilities all cause helenite to begin to emanate a little more excess energy inside of her. This passively decreases over time, and when it gets high enough, attempting to use abilities will lead to likely malfunctions of use, or self damage and reflux into their form, which can lead to poofing at high levels. Fusions *When fused with Selenite they become Blue Apatite *When fused with Selenite and Emerald they become Cyan Apatite *When fused with Impactite (Aptos) and Galena-Calcite (Aptos) they become Popigai Breccia (Aptos) Weapon Warp pad discs. They don't have any sharp edges, but can be used bluntly. They can be activates like other warp pads, though if used without warp space manipulation it has a fairly limited reach. Alternate Universe Continuities Swords of Vengeance *During a secret mission involving several other gems, Helenite comes across a large amount of shards of a red gem After picking up the shards, she came into combat with rubies, and the sudeen burning of the shards surprised her. Helenite quickly disposed of the enemies, but was still shocked at the power of the shards she encountered. Helenite took them with her, and eventually came to have them embedded within several knives. As Helenite tooks the blades with her, she began to hear the voice. The voices whispered to her, telling her to avenge her death, the hatred of rubies, and to defeat rebels. Helenite slowly became influenced by the voice, and ultimately began to become a vigilante, secretly acting under the orders of the voice. **The knives each had one of the eight shards in them, with one larger knife with the gem's powder in the handle, nine in total. The shard blades would each burn with heat as they traveled, and would be able to warp at Helenite's will. The powder blade is the primary source of the emotional influence on Helenite, and brings an inherent sadism with it, as well a sense of other nearby gems, especially rubies. Warp Shark *Helenite had worked hard at her normal duties, and never took oart in the rebellion. She was brought in later on however, to aid in the efficient warping of gems out of the planet. Helenite did not have enough to time to join herself. As the corruption washed over her, she warped away finally, corrupting within the stream into a horrific shark like form of herself, with cyan colors on top and white on bottom, with black fin tips. She soon became a monster to be feared within the warp space, as she rabidly attacked any who went into the warp stream. Helenite was one of the larger bounty criminals of the state, using her warp swimming to escape capture quickly, leading to mass poofings of gems who carelessly warped. The warp space became a danger, and was only allowed for nobles with guards and sufficient emergency measures. Helenite still haunts the warp space to this day, taunting bounty hunters.... Never Crystallized *Helenite in this universe simply never became a crystal gem. She did not work at all with the rebellion, and held to her original caste. Trivia * Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters